True Love Never Dies
by Love-Life-are-based-on-trust
Summary: Magnus knows one thing: He loves both Alec and Camille. And he doesn't another thing: Who he loves the most. Camille is not dead and before she was killed Maureen had gone crazy for power. Camille left her clan to Raphael willingly and left. Magnus now has to find her and learn who he loves the most. Completely ignores City of Lost Souls. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**So, I know I haven't written in a long time and that I usually do Greek mythology but I want to try something new with Camille Belcourt and Magnus Bane from Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunter series. They are my favorite couple. **

**PS: Think of Camille as Amber Heard. She looks perfect for her. **

_**PROLOGUE** _

_"Magnus, I've missed you," Camille said. Magnus forced himself to not believe her._

_"No, you didn't." _

_Suddenly, his lips were pressed against hers. Her chains were gone, and so were both of their clothes. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. No, he wouldn't._

_Someone knocked on the door._

_"Go away!" Camille yelled. Her voice was breathless even if she didn't breath. Vampires didn't, couldn't._

_Which meant they couldn't get tired. Which he really did love._

Someone knocked on the door again. Magnus got up from his couch and walked to the door. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Chairman Mew on his lap. He opened the door and saw Maryse. He wasn't surprised. Ever since he and Alec started dating, Maryse came to make sure Magnus wasn't cheating on Alec or something. She visited more often now that Camille was back. But ever since she forgiven because she helped them get rid of Maureen he hadn't heard of her.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you. Alec has this idea now that he wants to break up with you," she said going straight to the point. She walked right in without being invited. He didn't mind. He was used to it now.

"Why would he think that?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know. He's been very secretive the past few weeks. I can't help but think that it is because he thinks that you love Camille more than him."

"Why would he think that?" Magnus asked shocked. He wasn't sure how he felt and he didn't want Alec to choose for him.

"Maybe from the way you looked at her? The way your voice gets dreamy when you say her name." Ok, she had a point.

"Magnus, do you love her or do you love him?" Maryse asked.

"I love him, and I love her. But I'm not sure who I love the most." It was true.

"I'll go tell Alec you said you love him, not Camille. I guess I'll have to lie to my son," Maryse said, disappointment in her voice. Magnus knew she expected him to say he loved Alec more than anything. He just nodded and Maryse left. It was official. He had to find Camille and find out if he loved her more or Alec. He went to his room and unlocked the trunk with all of his memories with Camille. He had to find her and those memories were the only lead.

**A/N: So I know this chapter is kind of crappy and that not many people like Camille and Magnus but anyways. Give reviews to continue or not. :)**


	2. A Night Like Blood

**AN: So this is the 2nd chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Huh, I have no idea who I am talking/typing to. Nobody followed or favorite this. Maybe one person. I don't remember and I am to lazy to check. So please, Follow, Favorite, and Review. Or just do one of them. Please! So, I am pretty sure I'll update more often now that spring break is coming. Yay!**

Paris, France

Camille:

"Lady Belcourt! Nice to see you again! It's been very long, hasn't it?" Robert de Valois gently took my hand and placed a light kiss on it. I smiled. It had been a long time. Robert was born during King Henry II's rule, into the royal family actually, but they had met about a year or two before I met Magnus. Last time I saw him was after Queen Victoria died. Yes, a very long time.

Oops, sorry. I forgot to explain. After we caught Maureen and the Clave found me not guilty I moved to France. Now, I am at one of Roberts parties. I liked them because the guests automatically knew to leave at midnight. Except the ones in his bed.

"You are right, Robert. It has been very long, indeed," I reply. He smiled at me, but didn't let go of my hand. He took a few steps closer instead.

"I guess I could call you by your first name. I mean after that night, even though long ago, got us closer. Right?" Robert's arms had found their way around my waist and our unmoving chests were pressed together. I realized I had stopped smiling and put on another smile, a fake one.

"I have allowed you to call by my first name before that night, and you know it. That night was just a moment of lust and uh... sexual need. You know that very well, too," I said, trying not to lose my cool. Robert leaned forward (Yes, leaned. I am tall but he is taller. Plus, can't you wait until the next sentence. Rude!) and whispered softly into my ear,

"I would very much like one of those, what did you call them? Moments of lust and sexual need." I could feel him smirk against my skin. It made shudder slightly. "Maybe make them something more than just moments." I swallowed. He backed away a step or two and took my hand. "Let's go to somewhere more private." I followed him up the stairs. I don't know why. I guess after it was official that I couldn't win Magnus back, I needed someone to take my mind off him.

* * *

After a few hours of love making ( could I call it that, really?), Robert felt the need to get on top of me (again) and whisper into my ear (again),

"Isn't this so much better? After so many years of trying to win Magnus back, you finally realize he's not worth it." He was kissing my neck, his lips as light as air. "You shouldn't have wasted your time. I was always here. I was always much better than Magnus. Much better." Hearing him say those thing, say his name in so much disgust made the tears burn into my eyes. I closed them. "Why do you miss him?" He tried to kiss me. I turned my head to the other side. "Were you thinking about him the whole time?" He started thrusting into me. As a fact, yes I had been thinking about Magnus the whole time. It felt like it wasn't fair to him. Now more than ever. I pushed Robert of me. I got up and put on my clothes. I could feel the tears burning into my skin. Then I felt Robert's hand hugging me from behind. He dug his face into my neck and kissed it, leaving trails of feverish kisses against my cold skin.

"Why do you love him so much when he left you for a pretty face? I heard the boy looked a looks like William Herondale, the boy he left you for at first," he whispered. I turned around to face him.

"Goodbye, Mr. de Valois. I believe we won't see again unless you plan to stop talking about my relationships," I said. I hoped my voice didn't sound as weak as I thought. Robert nodded his goodbye, a smirk playing on his lips. I turned around on my heels and quickly left. In a few moments I was outside, the cold Parisian air going around me. It was midnight. There were many shadows and I could shadow-travel. But I walked slowly through the quiet and dark streets of Paris. I needed time to think and under the moon was the perfect place to do that. I was reminded of the midnight walks I used to take with Magnus. I remembered the sweet kisses we shared under the Eiffel Tower in the moonlight. I missed him. I wanted him back. But he was Alec's now. And I just had to accept it. I reached a park and sat on bench between two trees. I cried. I cried and let all the pain out. The pain Magnus created. The pain that kept rebuilding in my dead heart. I loved him when we broke up, and I love him still.


	3. Bitter and Sick (Like Love)

**AN**:** New Chapter! The song is Bitter and Sick by One Two. This is a memory Camille and Magnus are having.**

**_Oh (oh) my (my) heart (heart) _ **

**_No rest tonight_**

They were not going to rest that night, they both knew it.

**_Eyes (eyes) wide (wide) shut (shut) _**

She closed her eyes...

**_Shut out the light_**

shutting out the light.

**_Put me through hell again _**

He hadn't seen her in so long.

**_I miss the fire_**

He wanted one more memory.

**_Let's burn the other end _**

He knew guilt would burn him...

**_With no end in sight_**

but he didn't care.

**_ Come on and break me down _**

Both of them let each other torture the other.

**_I'll let you ruin my day _**

They had been alright but not anymore.

**_Flow through my veins _**

Camille's kisses made Magnus's blood boil

**_I need a fix _**

He needed her ...

**_Bitter and sick_**

A bloody murderer to help him go on.

* * *

**_ Say (say) you (you) know (know)_**

Camille wanted him to tell her he knew she loved him.

******_Try to pretend _**

Even if he was pretending.

**_One (one) more (more) time (time)_**

Just one more time.

******_Try it again _**

She needed him to try.

**_Your fingers round my neck _**

Magnus's fingers found their way to her neck, holding in a weightless grip.

**_Just how I like_**

She loved it when he tried to torture he but failed.

**_ Make me your mess again _**

Camille wanted to be the one whose mess he couldn't "clean up".

**_Do it tonight_**

She wanted him to be that one that night.

**_ Come on and break me down_**

She was letting him break her.

**_ I'll let you ruin my day _**

She was letting him break her guarding walls.

**_Flow through my veins_**

She wanted his memory to stay.

* * *

**_ I need a fix Bitter and sick_**

They were both on the bed now, kissing passionately.

**_ Come on and break me down _**

Magnus pulled away but then came back to Camille's lips.

**_I'll let you ruin my day _**

They heard to door to his apartment open, but they didn't stop.

**_Flow through my veins _**

They were part of each other.

**_I need a fix _**

Their love needed to be burned...

**_Bitter and sick _**

but it was a bitter illness that never went away even if it was cured.

**_Bitter and sicker than _**

Nothing was bitter and sicker than...

**_Love (love) love (love) love_**

their love.

**_(sicker than) Love (love) love (love) love _**

Nothing could replace it.

**_(sicker than) Love (love) love (love) love_**

Nothing could stop their love.

**_ (sicker than) Love_**

No bad moment could make them love each other less.

**_Come on and break me down _**

Camille's wall was strong but Magnus always broke it.

**_I'll let you ruin my day_**

He ruined her day, and she loved it.

**_Flow through my veins_**

But it took time to rebuild walls strong enough...

**_I need a fix _**

She still needed to fix them

**_Bitter and sick _**

But he wouldn't let her

**_Bitter and sick_**

Then she was gone the moment Alec opened the door.


	4. Paris

**AN:New chapter! Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare except for Robert de Valois. He is mine.**

* * *

Magnus woke up to a singing voice. Tha last thing he remembered from last night was ... nothing. He couldn't remember last night, only what he did during the day.

He had arrived in France, sure of finding Camille in Paris. There, Magnus fought a few demons that tried to get him and he remembered getting hit. The rest was all blury. The moon on the dark sky, a blurry face looking down at him. Soft hands caressing his face. A sting. Then he remembered long fingers running through his hair and falling asleep wondering why was this lady helping him.

Magnus opened his eyes to see who the owner of the sweet voice was but closed them again when the light hit his eyes. He tried to open them again, this time expecting the light and was able to adjust to the brightness. He was in a large room with dark blue walls covered with paintings from different ages. At a dark corner the owner of the voice stood sitting, her eyes half closed with lack of sleep. It was Camille.

She wasn't looking at him as she was singing quietly, but Magnus could see the deep cracks on the porcelain. Her lips were still red but a little bit lighter. Her long hair was tied back loosely, a few strands fell over her eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans. It was the first time he'd seen her in something more modern.

Magnus tried to talk but all he was able to let out was a groan. Camille's head snapped at his direction, her eyes wide open, concern covering her face. She got up and -very quickly- went through the shadows to close the drapes and then walked to him. She took his hand.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? The wound is not opened or bleeding. Did I miss something? A bruise or something else? What is it?" Camille's voice was speaking fast. Magnus smiled and her face relaxed. "I'm being too protective, aren't I?" Magnus nodded slightly.

"All I want to do is get up and stretch," he said. Camille helped him get up and held him so he wouldn't fall. She explained to him that she had found him laying on a street half conscious, his face bloody from a scar. She had taken him to her studio in Paris.

"I didn't know why you were here or who to call and the sun was coming out. I had no idea what else to do. I wasn't going to let you in the streets for vampires and demons to kill you," she added when she saw him raise his eyebrows.

"Are you sure it wasn't for something else? You seem pretty hungry," he teased. She smiled. But the smile was wiped of her face as she fell on the cold floor. She started shaking, and Magnus could see her fangs. More dark veins were shown on her flawless skin. Magnus kneeled beside her, his hand on the small of her back. He could feel the vibration. He quickly uncovered his wrist from the fabric of his shirt and held it close to her face. Camille turned her head. he knew that she couldn't do it to him. She would never drink his blood, but it was an emergency.

'Camille, do nothing and you'll die. This time you won't come back from your grave. Drink my blood. If something happens to me, it is on me. Come on." Magnus was almost yelling.

**AN: Cliffhanger! HaHaHa! You must hate me! But I'll try to upload as soon as I can.**


	5. the Beautiful End

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Here's the last chapter.**

Camille's smile. Her smile was beautiful. But so was her smirk, her grin and every other face expression there was. She was a perfect picture of elegance, fierceness and coolness. And now she was gone. She died because she didn't drink his blood.

Now Magnus was coming back to New York, ready to meet Alec again. He knew the answer to his question.

"Magnus! You're back," Alec ran to him and kissed him. Magnus didn't return the kiss with as much warmth. "I knew you loved me more." Magnus looked at Alec, his face showing his disgust at the statement.

"I loved Camille the most, Woosley Scott less, Will Herondale lass, and you lesser. Woolsey and Will are dead, which left me in you arms since I let my anger cloud my feelings for her. I loved her the most. Now she's dead because she wouldn't accept my blood to save her life. You're now the only living thing I love, but if I had to choose between a fully dead Camille and an alive Alec, I'd choose Camille and die to be with her. I won't go to Heaven if Camille is in Hell, but I'd be happy to go to Hell for her." With that, Magnus left the Institute and went home, where Camille was waiting for him as a human.

"I love you," was all she said before she kissed him.

"Marry me, Camille Belcourt, and make me the luckiest immortal in the world," Magnus replied. She smiled and nodded. They didn't need a marriage made in Heaven since they were both going to Hell, but being together was more than enough.

**AN: So this is the last chapter. Magnus was able to turn Camille human before she died and she will live the rest of her mortal life with him. Happy/Sad ending.**


End file.
